


Homare's Poetry

by sadmarchhare



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Fae & Fairies, Nature Magic, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: Basically I use the poetic sentences Homare recites and turn them into actual poetry, I hope I'm able do him justice (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧
Kudos: 17





	1. “The secret dance of fairies... indulge in the sun’s luxury, so smiley, so lovely... my heart is in... ecstasy!”   SR [About to Bloom] “Daydreams Part 1”

**Author's Note:**

> for this one i tried my best to get a cross the feeling of loveliness, hope y'all enjoy it (^///^)

The sun's light caresses the leaves and paints the fairies green  
The luxurious sun is their biggest blessing, with God warmly smiling at them  
The lake shimmers with its light bewitching passerby’s who wander far enough  
To discover this little, forever summery, corner of the forest 

Flowers slowly grow as they are kissed by the sun  
And as fairies rest on them along with the friendly bees  
Everything forming a beauteous picture  
That permanently marks everyone that stayed long enough 

The fairies dance unpreoccupied and a smile always on their face  
So luxurious and precious are their movements  
Reminding everyone’s heart this is paradise


	2. “I pray for a kiss from the goddess of inspiration. Oh, let me kiss thy milky white ankles...” R [Sympathy for the Angel] “The Art of Homare Arisugawa Part 1”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going through quite the writers block so this will have to do i hope its good

Her hand slowly let go of mine her gaze no longer looking in my direction  
New horizons, she says and I painfully understood her words  
I can’t move or say a word without her by my side and she knowns  
That doesn’t stop a farewell from leaving her lips and I wish with a kiss I could keep it there  
But I can’t reach her, she’s otherworldly and I can only thank her for the time she stayed with me 

Nothing can keep my head from aching, my body from shaking and tears from leaving my eyes  
Now that she isn’t here to grab my hand and bring me to places, I had never seen  
Now everything is dull, repetitive and sometimes there’s just nothing  
This vacant space next to me is nothing but a painful reminder  
That there are no words written down in front of me besides I miss you 

I’m missing everything from her words to her body next to mine  
I feel like a leafless tree with no chance of the winter ever ending  
Those new horizons are too far from me and I couldn’t follow her  
She didn’t want me to and I’m nothing but her accessory  
I need her more than she needs me, my muse 

Even on my knees and with my hands holding my face  
I can’t think of much, I miss you  
I let the pen drop and the paper follows suit

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it consider leaving either kudos or a comment （〃｀ 3′〃）  
> twt @wlwtrekkie  
> insta @sovietdetective


End file.
